LEGEND OF ZELDA-ARYLL'S ADVENTURE
by ChronoTriggerMan
Summary: Snow begins to fall on Outset. With Link on vacation, Aryll will have to investigate in his place. Will she succeed? NOTE: ON HOLD FOR AWHILE. PATIENCE IS APPRECIATED
1. Chapter 1

LEGEND OF ZELDA-ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

AGES IN STORY

LINK: 15

ARYLL: 10

PROLOGUE

"Now, to use the Hurricane Spin, focus your energy into the sword. And don't let go until the sword glows with pure energy."

"OK, Link. Here I go…" Aryll said as she got herself into position. She focused as hard as she could, and in no time, the sword glowed with pure focus power. "HURRICANE SPIIIIIN!" she spun around the room at breathtaking speed. When she stopped, she staggered and tripped like a drunk, but was proud she mastered it. "Whoa…there are 3 Links…" she said all dazed and confused. When she recovered, Link continued to speak.

"Now, this technique will leave you dizzy for a while, like you've just experienced. Also, it uses up a bit of Magic power. Use it only during emergencies. Got it?"

"YES, SIR!"

"Good. I think I've taught you all I could about how to fight with a sword. If ya' need a refresher, just talk to me, 'kay?" And with that, Link went upstairs to sleep in his bed. How he longed for that moment to come. To just lie down and dream the day away…Tetra and Co. promised this if he went sailing with them, but to Link, there's no place like home. The next day, however, proved to have more excitement than anyone could have wanted-and **would **have wanted for that matter.

CHAPTER 1: THE SNOW THAT SHOULDN'T BE

The next morning was like any other for someone who was essentially on vacation-groggy, slow moving, and unawake. When Link woke up, though, something outside caught his eye-snow. Everywhere as far as the eye could see, there was a blanket of snow. This was the first time he saw it with his own eyes, but he definitely read about it in books. He ran outside, sleeping clothes still on, but quickly ran back in-it was FREEZING! He changed into the warmest clothes he had-the Hero's Tunic-and rushed out the door to explore the wintery wonderland. Aryll was already up, and saw the snow as well. But she seemed more worried. The climate was usually very tropical, so snow shouldn't fall. But here it was, right in front of her.

"Something's wrong…this shouldn't happen…" she thought to herself as she stepped outside. She shivered at first, but her bathrobe made her feel warmer. The sky was full of clouds, but none that appeared threataning. She surveyed the area, and sure enough, she saw Link, lobbing snowballs at other youth that passed by. In an hour, the entire kid population was outside in what will forever be known as "The Great Ice War"-the biggest snowball fight ever in Hyrule's recorded history. Kids from every house was outside enjoying themselves. Well, almost every kid…

"If Link won't investigate how the impossible happened, than for goodness sakes, I WILL!" Aryll was planning to leave the island to see what went down with the weather. Before she left, though…

"Aryll! Don't go yet!" It was Grandma. "Aryll, you can't leave without some soup to keep you warm."

"Grandma, I'll be fine. I've got enough firewood with me to last through 3 months. I'll be warm enough."

"Well, take it anyway. You may get hungry on your journey, and this soup will perk ya' right up." And with that, Aryll was ready. As she left, she couldn't help but notice the other kids having fun in the snow. She wished she could join them…

"No! I can't let that distract me! I have to be strong!" With those last few words, she was off. Aryll's adventure had officially begun.


	2. Chapter 2

LEGEND OF ZELDA-ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 2: MEETING OLD FRIENDS

Aryll had been exploring Outset Island for 3 days now, and couldn't make any progress in her investigation about the snow. And worse, a snowstorm was starting to blow in. "I have to find shelter…" she thought to herself. But all the houses she saw were either boarded up by the snow or inhabited by unwelcoming people. All seemed lost for our hero, and so early into the journey. But then…

"Child…please…come closer…" Aryll thought she was going nuts. Then she thought that the cold was messing with her. Before she could decide what was what, though, she collapsed. The frigid air proved too much for her to handle for this long. When she awoke, she was inside a cave, a fireplace burning bright in the center of the floor. Aryll surveyed her surroundings, eyes heavy, bef-

"Hey! Wake up! Snap out of it! Don't go out again!" Well, excuse me! Who are you to interrupt this tale, huh?!

"Navi. I found this girl wandering in the snowstorm and on the verge of unconsciousness. I tried to call her, but she couldn't hear me. Then she fell, and that really got me scared! I brought her here to warm up and recover. I hope she'll be okay…" Dang. And here I thought you were just a rude interrupter of a great tale. Anyway Navi, this is Aryll, Link's little sister. She's on a-

"LINK?! You mean THE Link that's the Hero of Winds?! THE Link that I helped in 'Ocarina of Time'?!" Yes, THAT Link. Now will you stop INTERRUPTING ME?!

"Sorry. I just got excited. You see, I left the dwelling of the Great Deku Tree to find warmer lands to live in. Aryll's the first person-actually the first living thing-I saw since I left. I got lonely for someone to talk to. I'm sor-"

"Ok, can you just stop breaking the fourth wall? It's weird, and you're dominating the story." Okay, okay Aryll. Back to the story! After Aryll warmed up, she tried to set out again, but the storm kept her and Navi stuck inside. Waiting for the storm to pass, Aryll explained to Navi what I tried to before getting interrupted.

"Wow…you're Link's sister for sure. Such a brave young lass…you know what? I'm joining ya'! I've been longing to go on an adventure with someone, and this seems like just what the doctor ordered! Count me IN!" Aryll agreed, not knowing what she was getting herself into…those that have played "OCARINA OF TIME" should know what I mean.


	3. Chapter 3

ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 3: THE STRANGE SORCERER

When we last left our hero, she nearly froze to death in a snowstorm, but was saved by the heroic actions of one small fairy-Navi, everyone's favorite companion from OCARINA OF TIME. In this chapter, we return to find the storm has cleared, and our heroes are on their way-but to what?

"Oh, that's grand! Navi, don't you have any idea where we're going?!"

"Well, Aryll, things tend to look the same when covered in 7 to 8 inches of snow!"

"…ok. I wasn't thinking for a moment. Sorry. My head hurts a bit, and…"

"If you're gonna pass out again, give me some warning. 'Kay?"

When she said this, however…SLAM!

"What the-?! A mountain?! Wow! I didn't realize how far we traveled! Look, Aryll!"

Normally, you'd probably be like "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I can clearly see the mountain right in front of me." But not Aryll. She nearly walked straight into the cliff face herself. And that's all she needs-a massive headache on top of another headache.

"Whoa…" she said, eyes gazing nearly straight up the rock wall. "How do we climb this..?"

"I…haven't the foggiest idea. Maybe we can get some rope somewhere…" As this was said…

"KOOLIMPA!"

"What the hell?!" Aryll & Navi both said in unison. When they looked up, they saw a man in a green outfit flying a red balloon attached to his…pants.

"That must be the Tingle guy Link told me about. He said this man makes super flamboyant outfits that don't fit in at all look like the norm." Apparently, Aryll agrees with about every LEGEND OF ZELDA fan out there-Tingle is creepy. "Excuse me, Mr. Tingle? Can you help us fin-"

*BURST*

Navi had popped his balloon to make him fall to earth. "OUCH! Wait, a fairy..? Well, you, my friend, are in luck! Tingle-map maker & region expert-at your service."

"That's…wonderful…" Aryll didn't know what to make of the situation. Tingle creped her out greatly, but she & Navi had no idea where they were, and a map would be extremely helpful. Anyway, Aryll bought a map from Tingle and he left to ride the winds in search of more areas to make maps of.

"Okay…according to this, we are at 'MT. SNOWCAP'. Well, that's a start."

"Wait Aryll, did you say 'MT. SNOWCAP'? I've heard a very strong user of ice-magic lives at its peak. Maybe we should ask him if he knows why the Great Sea is all cold and such…" Navi had a high amount of suspicion in her voice, and it wasn't hard to see why.

"Let's go…wait. We still need some rope to climb with." But rope would have to wait. Right behind her lay the first monster she would have to face-an Ice Chu. It silently creeps closer, waiting to-

"ARYLL! WATCH OUT BEHND YOU!"

"Whoa!" Aryll dodged just in time to avoid being tackled by the creature, and it didn't last long after that. "Pant…pant…thanks. You saved me there." Well, looks like Navi warning her travel mate of impending danger ISN'T annoying all the time. After some more Chus were slain, a treasure chest magically appeared. Inside…

"I got a grappling hook! Awesome!"

"Let me explain it to you, Aryll. This allows you to hook onto certain objects to swing across gaps. You can also climb up and down the line. Useful when you need to climb up to where the grappling hook attached to." With this, the two continued their quest. The monsters of the mountain were no match for the swordsmanship Aryll had. And Navi proved to be helpful as well, telling Aryll of sneak attacks from behind or above. Finally, they reached the summit. There, they saw a young child dressed in a white snowsuit. He seemed fine in the howling winds and driving snow.

"Hello? Who are you?" Aryll said, trying to get his attention.

"…I am Frosty, ice mage and inhabitant of MT. SNOWCAP." This was the person the duo were searching for.

"Well, Mr. Frosty…" Navi started, "Do you know why the Great Sea is plunged into this wacky winter weather?!"

"…I wonder this myself." He replied. "…before a week ago, only the upper altitude areas of this mountain had any sort of snow. But now…this is no good. If the winter is allowed to stay…" He stopped right there, as if afraid to finish his thought.

"If winter is allowed to stay, then WHAT?!" Navi was getting impatient. She was tired of being out in the cold like this, the frigid air pounding her small wings. Aryll was too, but she kept her cool (Yay. Intended bad pun.), trying to be as civil as possible.

"…if winter is allowed to stay, then the Great Sea will be doomed. The crops will never grow, the cows will never feed, the entirety of the Great Sea will be doomed…" This caused great alarm in Aryll & Navi both.

"I swear, if you did something to influence this-"But Navi was interrupted.

"I've tried using my magic to slow the advance of ice, but all in vain. I guess it's just like a weed-to stop the advance, you have to nip the bud right at the source."

"Thank you. I'm sorry me and Navi disturbed you."

"It's quite all right. I was getting lonely. What's your name, miss?"

She was a bit hesitant. "…Aryll."

"Well, Ms. Aryll, my guess is that you need to go to Dragon Roost Island. The winds are coming from that area, so I would search there first. Good luck."

"Thanks. Come on, Navi. Let's get to making a shelter." And with that, this chapter comes to a close. But this is not the end. No, far from it. This is only the beginning. What challenges await? What monsters lurk? Come back next time.


	4. Chapter 4

ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 4: THE JOURNEY TO DRAGONROOST

On the last chapter of "ARYY'S ADVENTURE", we saw our heroes Aryll & Navi meet a mysterious Ice mage named Frosty, learn where to go to help stop the advancement of winter, and leave after saying bye to set up shelter. And in this chapter, we-WHOOOA! What the..? Who put this incline here?! Oh! Sorry. I got distracted by a very poorly placed slope. Anyway, as I was-

"HEY! WHAT ARE YA' DOING HERE?!" Oh, hey Navi. How's it going? "JUST LEAVE! ARYLL NEEDS SOME PRIVATE TIME RIGHT NOW, SO GO!" Okay, okay. Yeesh…

"Aryll, ya' done?"

"Almost. Did ya' really have to yell at the guy? He's just narrating the story."

"Well, do ya' really want someone walking in on you while you're taking a bath?"

"Navi, if he wanted to use these hot springs, I would've let him. Just say to give me time to redress, that's all."

*SOME TIME LATER*

Anyway, hopefully without Navi screaming at me, let's continue this tale. As the duo left the hot springs, they wondered how they would get to Dragonroost Island without a boat. As they reached the shore, they saw an outline on the horizon, heading straight at them. What could it-

"ARYLL! LOOK OUT!" Navi! Let me FINISH! "Sorry…it's just after this morning-"Let's not discuss it, okay? ANYWAY *narrator stares intently at Navi*, the strange shape headed closer, and closer, and closer… until it was revealed it was just a boat the floated that way. A really cool, red boat…wait. This can't be-

"But it is! Look, Navi! It's the King of Red Lions! He helped Link to sail the Great Sea to beat Ganondorf!"

"Whoa… cool…" *narrator stares even more intently at Navi, and stares intently at Aryll*

"Yawn…man. What a night…first I was covered in snow, then attacked by snowmen, and now…where am I?"

"This is Outset Island. My name is Aryll. And this is my partner, Navi."

"Hiya."

"Hmm…I've heard your name before, little girl. But from where...?" Might I interject? You, the King of Red Lions, helped Link save his sister, Aryll, from Ganondorf. In the process, he also saved Princess Zelda and all of the Great Sea area. That's probably why her-

"OH! Right! Sorry, Aryll. This old mind of mine needs a tune-up. Oh! Sorry for interrupting. Slip of the tongue and all." Well, at least you have enough manners to APOLOGIZE for interrupting! Anyway, the King was informed about the situation concerning the Great Sea, and volunteered his services to Aryll and Navi to sail around the Great Sea. And so, the 3 made their way to Dragonroost Island, but along the way…

"Cool! I can use the grappling hook to search the ocean floor for treasure? Man, I wish I went on adventures like this more often! Oh! Over there! A glowing spot in the water! Let's search!" And for their troubles, they got…*cue treasure chest opening jingle*…

"Awesome! A boomerang! Let me explain this item, Aryll. This can be used to hit faraway objects. It always returns to you when thrown, so don't worry about losing it. You can also lock onto up to 5 targets to hit with it before throwing. Plus, it can chop down vines, ropes, string, etc."

"'String'? Really? Whatever. I got a very useful item!" She didn't know how true those words would become. The trio continued their overseas trek to Dragonroost, and everything was going fine, except for Navi being super cold. Well, that happens. What could possib-

*CRASH! BAM! SPLASH!* Oh, WHAT IS IT NOW!

"A…a…A BIG OCTO!" Aryll & Navi screamed in unison.

"Calm yourselves! Aryll, use the boomerang! Hit its eyes!"

"Ok! Here I GO!"

The boomerang flew through the air at breakneck speed, and hit the 4 eyes successfully. But it still stands…or floats…or whatever it does when not blinded. Aryll threw it again, and…

"SUCCESS! The beast has been quelled! I…I can't believe I did that!"

"Well, your older brother Link used to do battles with these monsters all the time when he ventured out to rescue you."

"Awesome…Next time Link goes on an adventure, I'm telling him to bring me along!"

Let's end our story here. So, next time on ARYLL'S ADENTURE, we'll see if our 3 heroes get to Dragonroost Island. Ok, see you guys…THEN!


	5. Chapter 5

ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 5: ARRIVING AT DRAGONROOST

Hey, everybody! It's ChronoTriggerMan! Welcome back to ARYLL'S ADVENTURE! In the last chapter, Aryll & Navi ran into the King of Red Lions, started on their way to Dragonroost Island, and did battle against a Big Octo. In this chapter, we see that the trio of heroes arrived at Dragonroost safely. What will they-

ACHOOOO! "Sorry. I…don't feel so well. I think I need some dynamite."

"Why, Navi? What does dynamite have to do with sneezing?"

"How else am I gonna get all this gunk outta my nose…"

"Well, that's…lovely…Anyway, this is the volcanic island of Dragonroost. Here, you should find the Ritos. They're indigenous to this region, and should be of great help."

"Thanks, mister King! Navi, let's go!" And so, the two made there way to the base of the volcano. Though far from erupting, the top still smoked heavily and the heat was great. Inside however, this provided much needed relief from the conditions outside.

"Hello? Can you help me?" Aryll turned around. It was a little rito boy, probably no more than 6 years old. "I can't find my mommy. Can you help me?"

"Sure. What does she look like, little trooper?"

"'Little trooper'? Really, Aryll?"

"Navi, can you not be so grouchy? Anyway, what does your mom look like?"

"She has a blue dress, and white and grey feathers, and has a thing around her neck with a sparkly rock on it." With this information, Aryll and Navi searched for this young boy's mom. However, the volcano was HUGE! It would take some time to search it thoroughly. Plus, there were areas outside to check as well.

"Navi, you search in here. I'll search outside. LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!"

*3 minutes later*

"Navi! I found her! She's stuck on that small rock! But how did she get there..?"

"Why can't she fly off? She's a rito."

"Well, not all rito can fly well, if at all. What should we do..?" Just then…

*ZOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!*

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Aryll and Navi yelled in unison as they tried to stand their ground. "Who was that?!"

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!*

"Who are you? And why were you going that fast?"

"Screw that, Aryll! It's more like HOW can she go that fast!"

"My name's Amy. Amy Rose. I've been here in the Great Sea for some time now. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and I were on vacation when the snow hit. We got separated when our plane stopped working and fell from the sky. I'm searching for them. I just hope Sonic's all right…he can't swim so…"

"Can someone help me?! I can't reach shore! The water's too cold, and my wings got frozen! HELP!"

"Oh! Let me help!" Amy went down the side of the cliff, and using a wooden board she had, she paddled to the small rock where the woman was. Later…

"Thank you, miss! I was worried when my mom didn't get me from the post office."

"Aryll, say you're welcome…" Navi whispered in Aryll's ear.

"Don't thank me. Thank Amy Rose here. Without here, we might not have gotten to your mom at all."

"Thank you, Miss Rose."

"All in a day's work, I say. Say, what are you two doing here anyway?" Her attention was now on Aryll & Navi.

"Navi and I are searching for the cause of the sudden snow and hoping to stop it."

"Well, can I tag along? I'm sure my abilities can be of use to you. Plus, I might be able to find Sonic and the gang if I travel with you."

"Navi, what do you say?"

"….well, as long as she doesn't do anything bad, I'm all right with it."

"Great! I bet we have a better chance of succeeding now!" And now with Amy Rose tagging along to help Aryll, I think we'll end things off. Next time on "ARYLL'S ADVENTURE", we'll see how the 3 heroes will continue their journey. See you guys…then!

BUT WAIT! Here are some bloopers I wish to share with you. ROLL THE CLIP!

"Boss, this is a Microsoft Word document. There is no clip."

Okay…ON WITH THE FAILS!

*When the gang first arrives on Dragonroost*

ACHOOOO! "Sorry. I…don't feel so well. I think I need some dynamite."

"Why, Navi? What does dynamite have to do with cheesing?"

Snicker…giggles…

"What'd I say? Huh?"

*When Aryll and Navi search for the young rito's mom*

"Navi, you search in here. I'll search outside. LET'S ROCK N' ROLL!"

Runs into wall behind her.

"Ow…who put this wall here?!"

*When Amy first shows up*

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH! SLAM!*

ARYLL: "AH! Oh no…not again…"

NAVI: "How many takes is this?! 49?! If you need me, I'll be near a steam vent trying to warm up!"


	6. Chapter 6

ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 6: NEED FOR SPEED

Welcome back to "ARYLL'S ADVENTURE", people! Last chapter, we saw Aryll arrive at Dragonroost Island, help a stranded Rito, and join up with Amy Rose, the pink hedgehog friend of Sonic. In this episode, we see our heroes out on the sea, searching for food.

"Well, did you catch anything yet?"

"Not yet, Amy. The fish just aren't falling for the bait. Navi, any ideas?"

"Well, maybe you should use a fishing rod, instead of the grappling hook." Amy and Aryll looked at each other awkwardly, both embarrassed at their momentary stupidity, or as I call it, Brain Fart.

"Wait, something shining out in the water. Should we go check it out?"

"Up to you, Aryll. You're the captain, so take the path you feel is right." Navi then looked at Amy, surprised to hear such words of wisdom from this girl. Aryll decided that the glowing was worth investigating, and with one pull of the grappling hook, she found…

"WHOA! You found the Pegasus Boots! Using these, you can dash around super fast! Try it out!" Aryll did, and saw she could run at super speeds.

"Hey, Aryll! How 'bout a race, huh?" Amy was starting to show her competitive side, and wanted to see if Aryll could properly control herself in this footgear. The trio went to shore, and the 2 competitors went to the starting line.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Navi shouted at the top of her little lungs, and the two were off! However, they dashed off so quickly, Navi had to cling to a pole for dear life! Aryll & Amy raced around the island, with Aryll showing great skill from the start. Afterwards…

"Man…that was good…let me catch my breath, ok..?" The two caught their breath, and Amy instructed Aryll about different ways to use that speed. "First up, let's try a 'speed charge'. Build up power, and dash to smash that rock." Aryll did so, and the rock stood no chance of surviving. "Good, good. Now, let's try something tougher-the 'homing attack'. This is useful for targets that don't stay still very long. Do the same as before, but focus on the target this time." Aryll did so, and locked on to a strange blue flower. She rammed into it, and the thing blew up! This must be those bomb flowers Link talked about, she thought. "Good, but next time, don't lock onto an explosive." Amy was giggling at Aryll, and Aryll giggled back. "Let's try something else. Try dashing and homing on that bird" Aryll was startled a bit, but saw Amy's logic when "the bird" was identified-an Ice Flyer. Aryll charged up her dash, and sped off towards the enemy. Then…WHAM! Homing attack to the FACE! "Man that was an adrenaline rush! No wonder Sonic doesn't like to stay still!"

"Excuse me, but we still have no fish caught, so…" Amy and Aryll looked at each other again, embarrassed at their brain farts. Nonetheless, the trio bought fishing rods to get food. I think this is where we'll end things for now, okay? Hey, guys! Can I fish with you?


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD WITH LOTS OF BUTT BURNING. READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED

ARYLL'S ADVENTURE

CHAPTER 7: INTO THE DRAGONROOST CAVERNS

Greetings, everyone. It's your fateful author and storyteller, ChronoTriggerMan. In the last chapter, Aryll and Amy Rose went fishing for food and found the Pegasus Boots in the process.

"Yeah, I think if they're reading this, those people have knowledge about the last chapter." So true, Amy. Anyway, in this chapter-YEOOUUUCCCHHH!

"In this chapter, we start by having the narrator burn his butt in lava because he didn't look where he was going. Dude, you even stated to watch your step due to lava hazards."

*in whimpery voice* Shut up, Aryll… ANYWAY, without anymore-YEOOOUUCCCHHH!

"…why do we have this guy traveling with us..? That's the SECOND time his butt became roast."

*with tears in his eyes* Shut up, Navi…I'll just stop talking before I get more hurt…

*5 MINUTES LATER* OK, much better! Aryll and Amy were kind enough to keep enemies at bay until I healed.

"What enemies? All there were was a Keese, and not even aggressive ones at that." But still, the gesture is nice. So, now that all that is over-MMMMAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAA!

"Not again…look, how 'bout we just cut this chapter a bit short. I don't know how many bandages and cream I have left…"

*teary eyed* …good idea, Amy…anyway, next time on "Aryll's Adventure…we'll-Ow!-we'll try to travel in this cavern again…hopefully without my ass being singed to a crisp…


End file.
